


miles and miles

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 8 [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: Felicity had the best orgasm of her life and Sara considered it a victory, even when their aliases were banned from that airline and Felicity refused to fly with Sara ever again.





	miles and miles

The banging on the door was getting really fucking annoying, and Sara Lance was not an amicable person when irritated. Knuckles deep inside Felicity Smoak was the only place Sara wanted to be. She leaned into Felicity, the hand holding her left leg out of the way abandoned it's position for her thumb to rub circles against the hood of the blonde's clit. At the same time, Sara fingered Felicity hard and fast until the other woman was convulsing and Sara's hand was soaked.

Sara slowly kept rubbing Felicity's clit and twisting her fingers gently inside of her as she rode out her orgasm. Felicity had a death grip on the arm Sara was pumping into her and Felicity whispered breathlessly, “Best orgasm ever.”

There was a grin on Sara's face by the time Felicity was lucid and dressed. She opened the door with confidence. A man stood outside, righteous anger twisting his face. “Can't even use the bathroom without running into sinners. There's men in women's bathrooms, dykes on airplanes, and hurricanes tearing half our country apart!”

Sara simply raised her eyebrows, side-stepped the man with Felicity in tow. She turned back and grinned cheekily once they were passed. “We're all done. Oh, and don't forget to get lubricant later! Don't want to chafe the little thing.”

Veins popped out on his neck and forehead and Sara considered it a victory, even when their aliases were banned from that airline and Felicity refused to fly with Sara ever again.


End file.
